Step by Step
by chounojou
Summary: Satu langkah, dua langkah, berapapun langkah kutempuh asalkan bisa bersamamu. AU. Mutsunokami x fem!Yamatonokami. for TRID Secret Santa 2015 OwO


Alunan lagu, orang berdansa, pelayan yang ke sana kemari menawarkan minuman, orang-orang yang mengobrol, memamerkan apa saja yang mereka lakukan musim dingin lalu. Yah, pesta musim semi yang selalu ayahku adakan ini isinya hanya begitu saja. Setiap tahun.

"Ah, Yamato- _chan_ , selamat malam," sapa salah seorang tamu. Aku balik menyapa, tentu saja dengan tersenyum. Formalitas saja.

"Selamat ya, kudengar kau menjadi pebalet Jepang pertama yang tampil di _Wiener Philharmonic Orchestra_ ," katanya. Aku tersenyum, berterima kasih. Pokoknya asal terlihat ramah, lah.

"Orang tuaku datang menontonnya, dan mereka kaget sekali saat melihatmu menari di lagu _Wo die Citronen Blüh'n_ dan _Studentenpolka_. Kau cantik sekali!" Seperti sebelumnya, dan seperti yang selama ini, yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ramah. Agar citra keluarga terjaga, katanya. Yah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu hal mudah.

"Ah, kau anggota _Flandre Ballet_ 'kan? Kau akan muncul di pementasan Natal mereka?"

"Ya, tapi kami sebenarnya kami belum menentukan peran," jawabku. Dia tersenyum, tampak tulus. Wah, dia pasti sudah sangat terlatih dengan semua formalitas ini. Ah, aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kau pasti bisa dapat peran utama, Yamato- _chan_! Ah, aku pergi dulu," gadis itu pamit, lalu pergi entah ke mana. Yah, sudahlah. Paling tidak aku meninggalkan kesan yang bagus, 'kan?

Setelah gadis itu, orang-orang masih terus mendatangiku. Yang mereka katakan semuanya sama. Tentang penampilanku di Wina, tentang pentas Natal _Flandre_ , itu-itu saja. Membosankan. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk keluar ke taman saja. Kalau di ruangan pesta, orang-orang sok akrab akan selalu mendekatiku. Di luar, paling tidak aku bisa sendirian—

—atau tidak.

Aku terjatuh. Wow, aku keluar, lalu seorang pria menubrukku dan aku jatuh. Loh, gaunku kotor? Apa ini? Tanah? Lalu pria itu, mana dia?

Ah, itu dia.

"Ah, maafkan saya, nona! Gaun anda jadi kotor..." Pria itu terus-terusan meminta maaf. Sepertinya dia takut karena gaunku jadi kotor. Gaunku yang dipesan ibuku secara khusus dari temannya di Paris, dan aku yakin pria itu tahu bahwa harganya sangat mahal. Sekarang gaun ini sudah kotor, terkena tanah, dan pria yang mengotorinya meminta maaf padaku dengan takutnya.

Menarik sekali. Akhirnya, sesuatu di hidupku yang tidak membosankan!

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Sengaja kutinggikan nada suaraku. Wah, akhirnya aku bisa menaikkan suaraku sampai seperti ini! Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak melakukannya?

"Ah, nona..."

"Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada gaunku?! Lihat! Kotor terkena tanah! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuperhatikan pria itu. Tangannya berlumuran tanah, satu tangannya memegang sekop dan di sampingnya ada keranjang berisi bunga... Ah, dia _florist_ yang ayah sewa kemarin itu, ya. Menarik. Menarik sekali!

"Kau tahu berapa harga gaun ini? Kau mau tahu berapa harganya? Kau pikir kau akan bisa ganti rugi, dasar _florist_ murahan!" Ups, apa aku berlebihan? Maaf, tuan _florist_ , sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Maaf, nona. Kalau anda meminta ganti rugi, saya takut saya tidak bisa melakukannya."

Oh?

"Apa saja, nona, asal tidak ganti rugi," mohonnya. Wah, wah, orang ini menarik sekali! Kalau aku lupa aku sedang 'marah' saat ini, aku bisa saja tertawa keras! Ah, tidak, tidak boleh. Tahan, Yamato, tahan, jangan tersenyum!

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku, sebelum sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku, "kalau aku ingin kau bekerja di taman rumah ini, TANPA DIBAYAR, apa kau akan menyanggupinya?"

Ayolah, terima saja! Biar kau lama di sini, biar aku tidak bosan.

"Baiklah." YES! Diterima begitu saja tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun! Ah tidak, tahan, Yamato, jangan tersenyum sekarang!

"Huh, kalau begitu, tuan..." ah iya, aku belum tahu siapa namanya, "...siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Wow, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai berperan seperti ini.

"Panggil saja saya Mutsu," katanya. Hmm... Mutsu. Baiklah!

"Hoo... kalau begitu, Mutsu, selamat bekerja," kataku, "kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini, ya."

Setelah berkata begitu, aku masuk kembali ke ruangan pesta. Wah, menyenangkan sekali. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama hidupku yang membosankan ini, aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghiburku!

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Yamato," wah, suara ini!

"Kakak!" Kakakku, Kashuu, menghampiriku, "kapan kakak sampai?"

Kakakku menghela napas, "Baru saja, kok, dan aku langsung harus ikut acara seperti ini? Tidak istirahat sebentar pun? Ayah kejam sekali," katanya sambil berpura-pura menangis.

"Dan, Yamato, kau cantik sekali di Wina kemarin," kakakku menepuk kepalaku.

"Kakak menontonnya? _Philharmonic Orchestra_?" seruku. Sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kakak selalu menonton orkestra tahun baru itu, tapi mengetahui bahwa kakak juga menonton pertunjukanku, rasanya menyenangkan sekali!

"Tentu saja! Paris dan Wina 'kan dekat!"

"Dekat apanya, kak!" aku tertawa, kakak juga. Kalau ada kakak di sini, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Wah, kalau begini, musim semi ini pasti akan menyenangkan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di taman tadi?"

Aku tersenyum, dan sepertinya senyumku terlihat licik karena setelah itu, kakakku menghela napas.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Habisnya membosankan, sih," kataku. Kakakku menatapku sedih.

"Aku selalu berharap kau akan berhenti menjahili orang lain begitu. Jangan kelewatan, Yamato." Dan kakakku pun pergi, bergabung dengan orang-orang lain di pesta.

Kakak ini. Apa maksudnya kelewatan? Kakak mungkin tidak merasakannya karena kakak selalu menyukai pesta dan keramaian, tapi aku tidak. Di rumah ini, rasanya membosankan.

Apa salahnya mencari hiburan?

 **Step by Step**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **DMM/Nitro+**

Warning(s)

 **Katanya crackpair, AU, banyak yang kena genderbend, mungkin OOC**

Hari ini pun Mutsu bekerja dengan keras di taman rumah. Dia menanam bunga-bunga biru. Cantik sih, kecil begitu. Jadi sayang rasanya kalau aku harus...

...merusaknya.

"Ah, maaf ya Mutsu- _san_ , bunganya jadi harus ditanam ulang, deh!" kataku, dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar seantagonis mungkin. Padahal di dalam hati sih aku merasa bersalah pada bunga-bunganya. Tapi aku tidak merusak bunganya kok! Aku hanya menendang tanahnya saja, tidak kena bunganya!

"Ah, nona Yamato, tidak apa-apa," Mutsu, melihat apa yang aku lakukan, kenapa tidak marah? Orang ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?

"Biar aku tanam ulang nanti setelah yang di sini selesai—"

"Ah, yang di sini juga rusak," karena ingin melihatnya marah, aku pun merusak satu lagi. Mutsu menatapku. Bagus, ayo, marahlah sekarang.

"Ah, nona Yamato, sepatu anda nanti kotor."

Dia tidak marah.

Dia malah mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Ini, gunakan ini untuk membersihkannya," dia memberikan sapu tangan itu padaku.

Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa, sih?

"I..itu bunga apa?"

"Ya?" Mutsu terkejut. Dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku mengajaknya bicara. Jangankan Mutsu, aku saja terkejut.

"Oh, ini bunga Forget-Me-Not. Hachisuka- _san_ yang menyuruhku menanamnya," jelasnya.

"Ibu?"

"Ya. Sepertinya beliau menyukai bunga ini. Nona tahu arti bunganya?" Aku menggeleng. "Ahahahaha... yah, seperti namanya, bunga ini berarti ingatan, kenangan..."

"Dari mana kau tahu artinya?" tanyaku, sekali lagi mencoba bernada antagonis.

"Temanku memberitahuku. Dia banyak mempelajari bahasa bunga, loh." Mutsu kemudian berdiri, menunjuk salah satu bunga di taman. "Bunga yang itu, misalnya."

"Aku tahu bunga itu. Bunga Anyelir, kan?" Mutsu mengangguk.

"Anyelir putih berarti 'semoga beruntung'," jelasnya.

"Wah, aku baru tahu... ah, aku harus masuk," sudah jam makan siang, aku harus bergegas. "Jangan lupa, tanam kembali semuanya! Yang rapi!"

"Baik, nona!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mutsu adalah orang aneh. Kalau orang lain, saat aku merusak pekerjaan mereka, mereka akan marah. Meskipun mereka menyembunyikannya, aku tahu mereka marah. Mutsu tidak. Dia tidak marah. Senyumnya tidak untuk menyembunyikan kemarahan. Dia benar-benar tersenyum.

Membosankan.

 **000**

"Dengan begini, peran untuk pentas Natal sudah ditetapkan. Harap semua berlatih dengan giat, ya!" pelatih menutup pertemuan kali ini. Hari ini memang digunakan untuk pemilihan peran, jadi tidak ada latihan. Kami memutuskan untuk mementaskan Nutcracker. Sebenarnya Souza- _san_ juga penari yang baik, namun sayang sekali, Souza- _san_ , akulah yang mendapat peran Clara!

"Yamato- _chan_ , selamat ya!" teman-teman yang lain memberiku selamat atas peranku sebagai Clara. Bahkan Souza- _san_ juga.

"Sudah seharusnya kau yang jadi pemeran utamanya," katanya. Aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum formalitas. Kalau soal balet, aku benar-benar menyukainya, jadi mana mungkin senyumku tidak tulus?

"Terima kasih, terima kasih juga, Souza- _san_ ," aku membungkuk.

"Kita sama-sama berlatih keras, ya!" seru Souza- _san_ , lalu pamit untuk pulang.

Ah, aku juga harus pulang. Aku harus memberi tahu kakak!

Aku mengambil handuk dan segera menuju ke ruang ganti. Buru-buru aku mengganti bajuku, lalu berlari menuju ke mobil dan membuka ponselku.

"Kakak!"

"Wogh, Yamato, ada apa? Semangat sekali," sahut kakak di seberang sana. Aku memelankan suaraku. Aku tidak mau kakak jadi tuli gara-gara aku.

"Aku mendapat peran Clara!" Setelah aku mengatakannya, kakakku langsung menjerit—tapi langsung ditahan.

"Ya ampun, Yamato! Selamat! Ah, kau juga mendapat peran Odette untuk pentas bulan depan, 'kan? Kau memang hebat!"

"Terima kasih, kakak!"

"Kau harus berlatih keras, loh! Kakak pasti menonton!"

"Eh? Memangnya kakak di Jepang sampai berapa lama?" tanyaku. Habisnya, biasanya kakak hanya tinggal untuk pesta musim semi, dan kembali ke Paris di bulan April. Dia harus segera membuat desain pakaian untuk katalog musim panas. Kakakku memang seorang desainer yang sibuk, tapi karyanya sudah dikenal di mana-mana.

"Kakak akan di sini setahun penuh."

"Benarkah? Tidak apa-apa? Lalu _brand_ kakak..."

"Kau meremehkan timku, Yamato! Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan pada mereka, jadi mereka akan baik-baik saja. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin aku kembali ke Paris saja?"

"TIDAK!" aku sendiri terkejut karena sudah berteriak seperti itu, jadi kupelankan suaraku. "Tidak. Aku senang kakak di sini!"

"Hahahaha... cepatlah pulang! Kita rayakan peranmu dengan sesuatu!"

"Baik!"

 **000**

Mutsu menanam bunga yang lain lagi hari ini. Kali ini bunganya berwarna kuning. Saat kutanya, katanya ibu lagi yang menyuruhnya. Bunga yang ini namanya Dafodil, aku tahu. Akan kutunjukkan bahwa aku ini pintar.

"Dafodil, ya..." aku sok bergumam, padahal aku sengaja membuat Mutsu mendengarnya.

"Ya. Nona Yamato tahu?" kata Mutsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga yang sedang ditanamnya. Aku menertawainya bangga.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kau kira aku ini siapa?"

Mutsu ikut tertawa. Kok dia malah tertawa, sih?

"Ya, ini bunga Dafodil. Nona tahu nama lainnya?"

"E-eh? Nama lainnya?"Apa itu? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar?

"Ya. Nama lainnya Narcissus, loh. Artinya—"

"Cinta terlarang! Kalau itu aku tahu!" Aku sudah mempelajarinya, ha! Mutsu tertawa lagi. Dasar, kenapa dia selalu tertawa? Aku 'kan ingin membuatnya marah dan kesal!

"Ya, tapi masih ada yang lain," Mutsu menatapku kali ini, "'Kau adalah satu-satunya untukku', 'Matahari bersinar saat aku bersamamu'," katanya, "itu artinya."

A-apa itu? "Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar!"

Kali ini Mutsu tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan. "Aku ini sudah mempelajari bahasa bunga sejak lama, loh," katanya bangga.

Huh, dasar aneh. Kalau orang lain, aku bisa dengan mudah membuat mereka merasa kalah. Mutsu tidak. Dia tidak pernah kalah dariku. Dasar menyebalkan. Rasanya sesak sekali kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang tidak bisa kau kalahkan.

Dasar membosankan.

"Sudahlah!" karena kesal, aku menghentakkan kaki dan berbalik masuk ke rumah. Aku tidak mau ada di situ lagi—

Ah.

Bunganya terinjak.

"Ah, ma—" tunggu, kenapa aku meminta maaf? Tujuanku memang ini 'kan? Memang untuk mengganggunya dan membuatnya marah, 'kan? Ah, benar. Mungkin kali ini dia akan marah.

"Ah, sayang sekali..." Mutsu berkata lirih. Nadanya sedih.

Mutsu tidak marah. Dia sedih.

"Maaf..." melihat Mutsu sedih begitu, mulutku berkata dengan sendirinya.

Bodoh, Yamato. Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ya, bunganya terinjak, sayang sekali. Tapi tujuanmu memang ini, 'kan? Jadi kenapa kau minta maaf, Yamato?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, nona," Mutsu tersenyum, tapi nadanya masih seperti sebelumnya. Sedih.

"Aku bisa menanam yang lain—"

"Pokoknya maaf!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kalau dia sedih begitu, aku 'kan jadi merasa bersalah. Aku segera berlari ke rumah. Tanpa memperhatikan jalan, aku berlari dan—

"Ada apa, Yamato?" aku hampir saja menabrak ayahku.

"Ayah..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di taman?" tanya ayah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ekspresi ayah jadi menyeramkan setelah melihat Mutsu.

Gawat...

"Kau... bermain-main dengan tukang kebun seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"A-aku..."

"Jangan berbicara dengannya lagi. Ingat statusmu," kata ayah dingin, "jangan buat ayahmu malu."

"Sudahlah, Nagasone!" Ibu yang baru saja datang segera memotong percakapan kami. Yah, bukan percakapan, sebenarnya. Hanya ayah yang berbicara sementara aku tergagap.

"Yamato, masuklah," perintah ibu. Aku mengangguk dan menurutinya.

Gawat...

 **000**

"Ayah membenci Mutsu?" kakakku langsung bertanya begitu setelah aku selesai bercerita. Tidak hanya bertanya dengan tidak percaya, dia bahkan tertawa!

"Me-memangnya kenapa? Ayah memang terlihat seram saat membicarakan dia, kok!" aku berseru tak mau kalah. Malu, 'kan, ditertawakan begitu?

"Tidak mungkin, ah! Ayah saja tidak kenal dia, kok!" Kakak masih tertawa.

"Tapi bagaimana ya, ayah memang galak, tapi dia tidak pernah seseram itu sebelumnya kok. Seperti ada dendam tidak terselesaikan di antara mereka saja," aku mulai terdengar sok detektif. Apa sih, Yamato? Untuk apa kamu terus kepikiran seperti ini?

"Ya, ya. Mungkin saja dulu mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang saling bersaingan terus persaingannya jadi terbawa, begitu?" Kakak ini tertawanya tidak selesai-selesai. Aku 'kan malu!

"Ah, tidak mungkin, itu sih terlalu drama, kak," aku mulai sebal ditertawakan seperti itu terus, "sudah ah! Kakak tidak seru!"

Ponsel kakak berbunyi di tengah percakapan kami. Kakak menyeka air matanya (ya ampun, kakak tertawa sampai menangis!) dan mengambil ponselnya. Saat melihat nama yang tertera, kakak tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Siapa, kak? Dari siapa?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Ayah," jawabnya.

"EH? Ayah tahu kita membicarakan dia?!"

"Mana mungkin lah Yamato!" Kakak menghentikan tawanya (sepertinya dia kesulitan) dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Ada apa, ayah?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ayah, tapi setelah mendengarnya, tawa kakak berhenti sepenuhnya. Senyumnya yang tadi berubah jadi senyum sedih yang... menyedihkan. Ya senyum sedih pasti menyedihkan, lah! Tapi, begitulah. Senyum kakak memang... menyedihkan.

"...ya, ayah," jawabnya lirih lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak terdengar terlalu penasaran. Kakak tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Ada yang aneh dengan kakak...

 **000**

Sumpah, tadinya aku hanya berniat berjalan-jalan saja. Aku hanya lewat taman karena jaraknya jadi lebih dekat. Hanya itu saja!

"Ah, nona Yamato!" Lalu kenapa Mutsu jadi memanggilku?!

Mutsu adalah orang yang aneh. Aku selalu mengganggunya, aku selalu membuatnya kesal—yah, meskipun dia tidak pernah kesal, tapi kenapa saat dia melihatku, dia malah memanggilku?!

"A-ada apa? Cepatlah!" kataku. Kulihat sekeliling, tidak ada ayah. Bagus.

"Kudengar besok nona akan tampil di pertunjukan Swan Lake?" tanyanya setelah aku mendekat.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" aku benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Oh, nona pelayan dapur yang memberitahuku," jawab Mutsu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... jadi kau akrab dengan para pelayan dapur, ya," aduh, kenapa aku jadi cemburu begini? Ya tidak apa-apa lah kalau Mutsu kenal dengan siapa saja!

"Ya, karena besok nona akan tampil, sebentar," Mutsu berjalan menuju taman, kemudian memotong salah satu bunga di sana.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa dipotong?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kok," Mutsu tersenyum sambil memberikan bunga itu padaku.

"Anyelir putih?"

Mutsu mengangguk, "Anyelir putih, untuk pertunjukanmu besok."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku bingung. Bunga Anyelir putih... artinya...

"Semoga beruntung di pertunjukanmu, nona," Mutsu berkata ramah, lalu kembali dengan pekerjaannya di taman.

Semoga beruntung... di pertunjukan besok?

Kenapa? Aku 'kan mengganggumu, merusak bunga yang kau tanam, mengacaukan pekerjaanmu, jadi kenapa?

Kenapa kau baik sekali?

Sebenarnya kau ini... orang yang seperti apa?

"Yamato? Kenapa kau di situ?" Aku terkesiap. Tanpa kusadari, kakak sudah berdiri di sebelahku. "Bunga ini... dari Mutsu?"

"Ah... iya," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Kakak menatapku, entah kenapa dia terlihat cemas.

"Yamato, ikut aku." Tanpa meminta pendapatku, kakak langsung menarik tanganku. Aku tidak bisa melawan. Kami masuk ke kamar kakak dan kakak segera menutup pintu.

"Duduklah," aku menurut.

"Ada apa, kak?"

"Kau menyukai Mutsu?"

"TIDAK—" aku langsung menjawab. Setelah menyadari bahwa aku berbicara terlalu keras, aku mengendalikan diriku. "Tidak, kok," kataku lagi. Kakak menatapku, penuh selidik, lalu menghela napas.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa ayah membenci Mutsu, 'kan?" tanya kakak. Aku mengangguk. Ya, ayah sudah pernah memperingatkanku. Tapi tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu, kok! Aku bukannya sengaja menemui Mutsu atau apa...

"Yah, sudahlah," kakak menghela napas lagi, kemudian menatapku dengan serius. "Kau tahu ayah, 'kan? Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Mutsu."

"Ya..."

Aku tidak menyukai Mutsu, kok.

Kakak ini... berlebihan sekali.

 **000**

"Nona Yamato!" Ah, Yamato bodoh. Kau tidak pernah belajar, ya! Kenapa kau masih lewat taman, setelah apa yang ayah dan kakakmu katakan? Eh, tapi kalau mau berangkat ke studio latihan, aku harus keluar lewat taman, sih. Lagipula Mutsu juga, kenapa memanggilku segala?

"Ada apa?" Yamato bodoh. Kau bisa saja mengacuhkan Mutsu dan meneruskan perjalananmu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, loh!

"Pentas nona Yamato kemarin dimuat di koran hari ini. Aku melihatnya!" Wajahnya terlihat cerah sekali. Aku tertawa bangga, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. "Anyelirnya nona Yamato pakai, ya?"

"Bunga yang kau beri kemarin cocok sekali dengan tutunya, jadi kupakai sebagai hiasan. Terima kasih, ya," kataku, lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Kalau bersama Mutsu, hatiku rasanya berdebar-debar. Takut dilihat ayah dan kakak.

"Ah, nona, hati-hati di jalan," aku sempat mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mobil, tapi aku tidak sempat membalasnya. Yah, sudahlah. Kalau kubalas nanti, takutnya Mutsu berpikir macam-macam.

( _"Kau menyukai Mutsu?"_ )

Dasar kakak. Kenapa kakak menanyakan pertanyaan aneh begitu? Jadi kepikiran, nih.

Hm?

Kepikiran?

Ah, Yamato, kau ini kepikiran yang aneh-aneh saja. Harusnya kau memikirkan pentas Natal, loh.

Ya, pentas Natal saja.

 **000**

"Kenapa nona Yamato suka balet?"

Dengan sebal aku mencabuti rumput yang ada di taman. Kata Mutsu itu rumput liar yang belum sempat dia bersihkan, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah mencabutinya. Rasanya kakak tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan sekali. Saat aku keluar rumah, berusaha kabur dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kakak yang menyebalkan, aku bertemu Mutsu.

"Karena indah," jawabku, singkat saja. Jujur saja, memang itu jawabannya.

Mutsu mencabuti bunga-bunga yang sudah layu. Ini musim panas, tapi Mutsu tidak mengenakan topi saat bekerja. Ini 'kan panas sekali. Kalau dia sampai pingsan karena panas, bagaimana?

"Indah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu bahwa dalam tarian _pas de—_ ah, maksudku, tarian berpasangan, kadang pria dan wanitanya menarikan gerakan yang sama?"

Mutsu menjawab dengan gumaman. Entah itu artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak', aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya akan terus bicara saja. Aku butuh mengalihkan perhatianku dari kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Meskipun gerakannya sama, tapi yang wanita bisa terlihat anggun, sementara yang pria masih bisa terlihat gagah," jawabku, masih sambil mencabuti rumput liar. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal rumput, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Aku singkirkan tanah dari rumput yang baru saja aku cabut, lalu kubentangkan dengan dua tanganku. Setelah itu, kutiup bagian tengahnya. Tidak berhasil. Yang keluar malah suara aneh.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, nona?"

"Terompet dari rumput. Kau pernah dengar?"

Mutsu tertawa keras. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa terhina. Oh, tunggu. Aku tahu. Mutsu memang berniat menghinaku. Dasar pria aneh.

"Terompet dari rumput? Dari mana nona dapat ide seperti itu?" Nah, dia memang menertawaiku. Wajahku jadi panas. Pasti terlihat merah sekali karena aku malu.

"Dari _game_ yang pernah aku mainkan. Karakternya pernah melakukan itu... hei," aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Mutsu tertawa lebih keras. "Apa sih?!"

"Nona ini ternyata orangnya seperti itu, ya? Dari _game_... hahahahaha..." akhir-akhir ini orang sering menertawaiku. Mutsu, lalu tempo hari kakak...

Ah, teringat kakak lagi. Aku jadi sebal.

"Hei, Mutsu, kenapa kau suka bunga?"

Mutsu menggumam lagi. Setelah diperhatikan, Mutsu ini sering menggumam tidak jelas. Tidak tahu deh maksudnya apa. Bukan menyanyi, terlalu tidak jelas untuk dibilang mengatakan sesuatu. Mutsu menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaannya, lalu menatapku.

"Karena indah."

Gawat. Gawat, Mutsu. Jangan mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu.

Dadaku sesak.

Kurasa jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"I-ikut-ikutan saja," kataku, setelah berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu. Mutsu tidak tertawa. Dia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum kecil sekali.

"Tapi memang indah, kok," katanya, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada bunga-bunga yang masih harus dia rawat. "Makanya, aku senang sekali saat aku bisa bekerja di sini. Aku jadi bisa menanam berbagai macam jenis bunga di sini, membuat taman yang indah agar semua orang bisa merasa senang."

"Indah..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Ayolah, Yamato? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau berdebar-debar begini hanya karena seorang tukang kebun? Maksudku, ini Mutsu! Dia hanya tukang kebun! Dan lagi, ayah juga sudah memperingatkanku.

( _"Kau menyukai Mutsu?"_ )

Tidak, kakak! Berdebar-debar begini bukan berarti suka, 'kan?

( _"Kau menyukai Mutsu?"_ )

Kakak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak menyukainya! Mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang tukang kebun?! Mana mungkin aku tega membuat malu keluargaku dengan menyukai seorang tukang kebun?! Tidak mungkin!

"Nona Yamato?" suara Mutsu mengembalikan pikiranku ke taman. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah," tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh membuat Mutsu cemas. "A-aku—"

"Yamato!"

Ah, itu suara ibu...

"Yamato, kau di sana?" Aku segera berdiri, membersihkan pakaianku dari tanah yang menempel.

"Ya, ibu!"

Ibuku menatapku, lalu ganti melihat ke taman. Ibu terlihat cemas. Ah... pasti ibu juga sudah tahu tentang apa yang ayah katakan padaku, ya...

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai bajumu kotor begitu? Cepat, ganti bajumu, lalu kita makan siang." Eh? Ibu tidak mengatakan apapun... tentang Mutsu?

"Yamato?"

"Ah," panggilan ibu menyadarkanku. "Ah... ibu tidak—"

"Cepatlah, ya?" Ibu memotong kata-kataku. Ibu menatapku dengan raut serius begitu... ah, ibu benar-benar sudah mengetahuinya. Ibu benar-benar tidak ingin membahasnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku bersyukur ibu tidak menanyakan apa-apa...

 **000**

Tanpa bermaksud apa-apa, aku baru sadar kalau aku melewati taman lagi. Kenapa sih taman di rumahku ini strategis sekali? Uh, yah, dulu aku suka sih dengan kenyataan bahwa taman bisa diakses dari mana saja, tapi sekarang 'kan lain.

"Selamat siang, nona Yamato!" sapa para pekerja kebun. Hmm... biasanya mereka tidak berani menyapaku. Mungkin karena mereka lihat aku akrab dengan Mutsu jadi mereka mulai tidak sungkan?

"Siang," jawabku singkat. Aneh juga, di antara pekerja kebun yang ada, hanya Mutsu yang tidak kelihatan.

"Kalau nona mencari Mutsu, dia di belakang," salah seorang dari mereka berkata sambil menunjuk ke tempat penyimpanan peralatan taman. Aku menaikkan alisku. Kenapa dia berpikir aku mencari Mutsu? Ya, aku sadar bahwa dari tadi aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemana-mana, tapi bukan berarti aku mencari Mutsu, loh.

"Tangannya terkena gunting taman tadi. Lukanya sedang dibersihkan, takutnya infeksi karena guntingnya kotor." Mereka ini, kalau berani, mereka jadi banyak bicara, ya. Bukannya aku tidak suka, sih. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa karena biasanya mereka diam-diam saja saat aku lewat.

"Hoo..." hanya itu yang kukatakan. Setelah pamit (aneh juga kenapa aku pamit segala) aku langsung meninggalkan taman. Aku mau bersiap-siap berangkat latihan di studio. Meskipun aku sudah pernah ikut pementasan Nutcracker sebelumnya, peranku saat itu hanyalah sebagai Snow Fairy. Aku memang sering berlatih gerakan Clara sendirian meskipun aku tidak mendapat peran Clara. Yah, biasa, bermimpi bahwa suatu hari aku bisa memerankannya, dan nyatanya memang kemudian itulah yang terjadi.

Begitu masuk ke kamar, aku langsung disambut oleh kakak.

"Hai, Yamato- _chan_ ," kakak memanggilku dengan aneh. Aku mengerutkan alisku, kakak juga. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Studio. Aku mau ganti baju. Kakak keluar dulu, ya?" Kakak mengangguk.

"Hmm... sepertinya aku harus menunggu kau pulang latihan," bisik kakak sebelum keluar dari kamarku. Refleks, dan karena penasaran juga, aku menahan tangan kakak.

"Apa?"

Untuk beberapa saat, kakak hanya memandangku saja. Aku menggumam sekali dengan nada tanya, dan kakak akhirnya tertawa kecil. Kecil sekali, hanya "Heh" sekali saja.

"Apa sih kak?" aku jadi tambah penasaran. Kakak ini maksudnya apa? Mau memberitahuku atau tidak?

"Nanti saja, setelah kau pulang latihan," kata kakak akhirnya. Kakak melepaskan diri dari tanganku lalu pergi. Sebenarnya kakak ini mau bicara apa?

Aku menutup pintu kamar, mengambil pakaian latihanku dan mengganti pakaianku. Memasukkan pakaian ganti dan handuk ke dalam tas, sepatu, semua perlengkapan latihan. Sambil mengikat rambutku, aku segera menghubungi supir.

Berjalan melewati taman lagi, kali ini aku melihat Mutsu. Ada perban yang lumayan besar di lengannya. Kelihatannya sakit, tapi dia masih saja bekerja seperti biasa. Apalagi cuacanya panas begini. Aku masih bisa melihat darah di perban Mutsu, dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Mutsu!" panggilku. Mutsu menoleh, lalu tersenyum menyapaku. Aku hanya membalas singkat sebelum aku berlutut di depannya dan membuka kembali perbannya.

"Loh, nona, kenapa—"

"Salah. Kalau mau membalut luka dengan perban, kau harus pastikan pendarahannya berhenti dulu," jelasku. "Kau, yang sedang memotong rumput," aku memanggil seorang tukang kebun lain. "Tolong ambil kotak P3K," kataku setelah orang itu merespon. Orang itu mengangguk, langsung pergi ke ruang penyimpanan alat.

"Nona?"

"Darah yang keluar banyak ya?" Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mutsu. Mutsu menggumam, dan itu kuanggap 'iya'. Salah sendiri, ditanya sungguh-sungguh kok hanya dijawab dengan gumaman.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bekerja? Dengan suhu panas begini, apalagi kau baru kehilangan banyak darah, kau pasti merasa pusing, 'kan?" nada bicaraku terdengar tidak menyenangkan, sangat menggurui. Seperti biasa, Mutsu tidak marah.

"Karena bunga kali ini adalah bunga favoritku," jawabnya. Matanya fokus tertuju pada bunga-bunga ungu yang sebagiannya belum selesai ditanam. Dasar orang aneh. Dalam keadaan terluka dia masih saja memikirkan bunga.

"Ini, nona," orang yang mengambil kotak P3K tadi sudah kembali. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih (wah, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan formalitas rupanya) dan segera mengambil kapas dan cairan antiseptik. "Ah, nona, biar saya saja—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat saja agar nanti bisa membalut luka seperti ini dengan benar, tidak seperti yang tadi," kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari luka Mutsu. Sebenarnya pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Baguslah. Setelah membersihkan lukanya, aku segera membalut lukanya dengan kain kasa.

"Lihat, seperti ini. Tidak boleh ada darah di perban yang sudah dibalutkan. Perban harus bersih. Ingat itu," kataku.

Mutsu memandangi perban barunya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, aku berusaha tidak peduli. Dia menatapku, mungkin heran kenapa aku mengetahui hal seperti ini. Hei, balet sangat rentan dengan cedera. Diangkat-angkat saat _pas de deux_ , berjinjit-jinjit, semua itu sangat beresiko. Paling tidak, aku harus mempelajari pertolongan pertama saat kaki terkilir meskipun ujung-ujungnya aku jadi belajar pertolongan pertama untuk yang lain juga.

"Bunga apa itu?" tapi aku tidak tertarik menjelaskan itu pada Mutsu. Aku lebih penasaran dengan 'bunga favorit'nya.

"Oh, ini Sweet Pea," jawabnya, "kalau musim panas, aku pasti menanam ini."

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Tapi musim panas sudah hampir berakhir."

"Ah, aku memang baru sempat membeli bibitnya sekarang," jawabnya. Cih, aku jadi merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa sih, jadi lebih cocok dengan artinya." Nah, sekarang aku tertarik.

"Memang apa artinya?"

"'Selamat tinggal'."

"Eh?" Ya. 'Eh'. Karena ini bunga favorit Mutsu, kukira artinya akan indah dan romantis atau apalah, tapi tidak sesuatu seperti 'selamat tinggal'.

"Ya. 'Selamat tinggal', 'terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan'," jawabnya, membuat dadaku menjadi sesak.

"Kau... tidak akan pergi, 'kan?" AAAAAHHH APA YANG KUKATAKAN ITU?! Kenapa, Yamato? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?!

Aku berharap Mutsu akan tertawa, menghinaku dan mengatakan "nona ini bicara apa" atau semacamnya, tapi tidak. Mutsu memang tertawa, tapi tawanya terdengar berbeda.

"Nona ini bicara apa?" katanya. Ya, aku memang berharap Mutsu mengatakan yang seperti itu...

...tapi tidak dengan nada seperti itu. Tidak dengan nada yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia... sedih?

"Kau tertawa, tapi kau tidak senang," gumamku. Terserah Mutsu mau mendengarnya atau tidak. Aku berdiri, sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Awalnya aku memang lewat sini karena ingin berangkat latihan, sih. "Jadi sebenarnya kau akan pergi atau tidak?!"

Mutsu terdiam, menatapku heran. Aku juga heran sih kenapa aku jadi nyaris berteriak seperti itu. Mutsu membuka mulutnya, sepertinya dia akan mulai menjawab. Ah... aku tidak mau mendengar jawabannya. Aku harus pergi dari situ. Aku harus ke mobil dan berangkat. Aku harus pergi ke studio dan berlatih—

—sial.

Saat aku membalik badanku, aku melihat ayah.

Ah, gawat.

Ayah terlihat marah...

 **000**

Ayah melihatku berbicara dengan Mutsu. Lagi.

"Yamato."

Padahal ayah sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Yamato."

Tapi aku mengabaikannya, malah mencemaskan Mutsu dan membalut lukanya. Gawat. Ayah pasti marah.

"YAMATO!"

"AH, YA, PELATIH!" Aku terkesiap, tiba-tiba dipanggil dengan suara keras begitu. Begitu aku tersadar, aku sedang dalam posisi yang salah. Ah, seharusnya gerakan ini adalah gerakan di ketukan jauh sebelumnya. Pelatih menatapku kesal, tapi aku tahu dia khawatir.

"Kalau kau tidak merasa sehat, kau istirahat saja dulu." Ah, aku membuat pelatih khawatir. Aku meminta maaf dan berniat mengulang tarianku, tapi pelatih menolaknya.

"Kau istirahat dulu. Penari Waltz of the Flower, kita latihan dulu saja," kata pelatih lalu mengumpulkan para penari. Setelah semua berkumpul, lagu diputar. Para penari mulai bergerak. Pelatih benar-benar memikirkan gerakan yang indah. Para penari benar-benar terlihat seperti bunga yang bahagia karena tertiup angin yang sejuk...

...ah. Bunga.

Kata Mutsu, bunga favoritnya adalah Sweet Pea.

 _Selamat tinggal._

Ah. Ya. Bunga Sweet Pea berarti selamat tinggal.

 _Terima kasih atas waktu yang menyenangkan_.

Tidak, Mutsu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena tidak kesal padaku, terima kasih karena— tunggu, aku ini bicara apa?

Mutsu tidak akan kemana-mana!

Yah, paling tidak itu yang terus menerus kubisikkan dalam pikiranku. Itulah yang membuatku bisa bertahan sepanjang latihan; karena aku tahu Mutsu tidak akan kemana-mana. Saat aku pulang, makan malam, saat aku tidur, keyakinan itulah yang kubawa terus.

Jadi saat keesokan harinya aku tidak bisa melihat Mutsu, aku menjadi khawatir. Mutsu tidak ada di taman, tidak ada di ruang penyimpanan, tidak ada di ruang makan para pelayan, tidak ada di mana pun. Mutsu, di mana kau?

"Kalau kau mencari tukang kebun itu," suara ayah mengagetkanku. Aku berbalik, menemukan ayah yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tubuhku gemetar. Tidak. Ayah tidak mungkin—

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi."

 **000**

Suasananya sudah benar-benar seperti musim gugur. Daun-daun berguguran, warna jingga mendominasi pandangan. Ya, warna yang ada hanya jingga dan merah. Bahkan bunga yang tumbuh di taman hanya bunga Krisan merah.

Membosankan.

Ponselku berbunyi. Dari Souza- _san_ , menanyakan apakah aku akan berlatih hari ini.

' _Aku tidak enak badan. Tolong sampaikan pada pelatih ya. Terima kasih.'_

Bohong. Aku hanya ingin malas-malasan di kamar. Tidak mungkin aku mau melewati taman yang membosankan begitu. Warnanya itu-itu saja. Dasar, apa tukang kebun di rumah ini selalu seperti ini? Seperti mereka menerapkan hukum-satu-warna, begitu? "Oh, karena musim gugur identik dengan warna jingga, ayo kita tanam yang jingga-jingga saja" begitu? Berani bertaruh, saat musim dingin nanti, taman akan dipenuhi dengan bunga yang putih-putih. Kalau semuanya putih, lalu apa yang bisa dilihat?

Dasar tidak kreatif. Membosankan.

Aku membuka sebuah novel. Ah, aku sudah pernah membacanya. Kulirik lagi rak bukuku. Hmm... yang ada di sini semuanya sudah kubaca. Karena bingung harus apa, aku memutuskan ke kamar kakak. Paling tidak di kamar kakak akan ada majalah _fashion_ atau apa, biar tidak bosan.

Seorang pelayan lewat di depanku dengan membawa troli. Di atas kain putih yang menutupi troli, ada kue-kue dan teh yang biasa dihidangkan untuk para pekerja. Hmm... biasanya mereka membuat kue dalam jumlah banyak, jadi mereka pasti masih memiliki sisa kue di dapur, 'kan?

Aku menghentikan pelayan itu. Aku berdiri di depan troli dan mulai memegangi salah satu sisi kain meja itu. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak Mutsu datang kemari, aku sudah jarang melakukan ini lagi, ya? Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan lagi!

"Ah, nona, jangan—" terlambat! Aku menarik kain itu dengan satu tarikan cepat. Kurang cepat, rupanya. Kue-kuenya berjatuhan, tehnya tumpah. Hmm...orang-orang di televisi bisa menarik kain meja dengan cepat tanpa menjatuhkan apa yang ada di atasnya, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku 'kan Nona Yamato yang luar biasa?

"Aku masih harus berlatih lagi, rupanya," gumamku, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar kakakku.

Melewati taman, sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Di antara warna jingga dan merah yang membosankan itu, ada satu warna yang sangat tidak pada tempatnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, itu dulunya bunga Sweet Pea, ya? Karena Sweet Pea adalah bunga musim panas, pasti dia akan layu di musim gugur begini. Dasar tukang kebun bodoh, bunga layu begini kenapa tidak dipotong?

Kutendang tanah tempat bunga itu tumbuh. Bunganya jatuh, dan tanahnya jadi berantakan. Tapi bunga sudah layu begini, sayang kalau hanya ditendang tanahnya saja. Aku menginjak-injak bunganya. Tidak apa-apa lah, toh bunganya juga sudah layu. Ah, sepatuku jadi kotor. Tidak apa-apa. Saat aku berjalan nanti, lantainya akan jadi kotor, lalu para pelayan jadi punya pekerjaan untuk mengepel lantai lagi. Mereka jadi tidak bosan, deh. Aku memang baik hati.

"Yamato! Lepas dulu sepatumu!" Kakak langsung berteriak begitu melihatku di depan pintu. Baiklah, akan kuturuti. Kulepas sepatuku, lalu kulempar. Ke mana? Ya ke dalam kamar kakak lah! "YAMATO!" Yak, kakak mulai kesal.

"Yang mana yang edisi baru?" tanyaku, langsung duduk di sofa terdekat. Kakakku menunjuk ke majalah yang ada di atas meja riasnya.

"Tidak sampai," kataku, setelah kurentangkan tanganku sejauh mungkin, tentu saja tanpa berniat meninggalkan sofa. Meja rias kakak tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang berada. Hanya dua-tiga langkah saja jaraknya, tapi aku malas.

"Yang butuh siapa? Ambil sendiri dong!"

"Tapi tanganku tidak sampai!" aku masih mengulurkan tanganku sepanjang mungkin. Kakak mendengus kesal, lalu berteriak keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Segera setelah kakak berteriak, pintu kamar kakak diketuk. Kakak berjalan (dengan menghentakkan kaki, hehe) membuka pintu kamar. Ternyata ibu.

"Ada apa, Kashuu? Yamato?"

"Tuh, kak, terdengar sampai keluar. Kakak jadi penyanyi seriosa saja deh," aku berkata malas. Kurasa dengan kata-kataku barusan ibu jadi mengerti duduk perkaranya.

 _YEAH, YOUR LOVELY YAMATO IS BACK!_

"Karena Mutsu, ya?" seru kakak sengit. Dasar, berkata begitu padahal ibu masih di sini. "Karena tidak ada Mutsu jadi kamu begini lagi, ya? Kamu marah karena Mutsu tidak di sini, ya?"

Ibu yang peka langsung menutup pintu kamar kakak. Biar tidak ada yang dengar, mungkin. Oh, ruangan-ruangan di sini lumayan kedap suara (meskipun tidak dirancang begitu) jadi kalau suara kakak sampai terdengar keluar, berarti suara kakak tadi keras sekali. Keren!

"Wah, kakak hebat!"

"Jadi aku benar?"

"Hah? Benar apanya?" Kakak ini bicara apa? Aku memuji kakak karena suara kakak barusan luar biasa, loh. Kakak mengurut keningnya.

"Jadi kami harus membawa Mutsu kemari agar kau tidak berulah seperti ini lagi?"

"Jadi menurut kakak Mutsu itu semacam alat untuk menghentikanku, begitu?"

Kakak tidak menjawab. Ibu yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lalu bagimu Mutsu itu apa?"

"Kenapa kita jadi membahas Mutsu, sih?" tanyaku sebal. Aku berdiri, mengambil sepatuku lalu kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Rumah ini membosankan. Mungkin lebih baik aku berlatih saja, toh belum terlalu terlambat juga kalau aku berangkat sekarang.

"Yamato!" belum sempat keluar dari kamar kakak, ibu memanggilku. Uh-oh, ibu terdengar marah.

"Ya?" Ibu kalau marah menakutkan, jadi aku tidak mau macam-macam. Ternyata ibu tidak marah. Yah, paling tidak wajah ibu saat ini bukan wajah marah, tapi siapa yang tahu kan?

"Jangan seperti ini."

Bu, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya ibu berkata begitu. 'Seperti ini' bagaimana?

Tapi aku mengiyakan saja.

 **000**

"Loh, Yamato, katanya kau tidak bisa datang?" kata pelatih begitu melihatku ada di studio. Aku tertawa saja, mengatakan bahwa aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan merasa sayang untuk meninggalkan latihan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong kau bantu aku dengan Snow Fairy lagi, ya?" Aku mengiyakan permintaan pelatih, lalu segera mengawasi para penari Snow Fairy.

"Ah, bukan seperti itu," belum lama aku mengawasi, aku sudah menemukan kesalahan. Tarian yang melibatkan orang banyak memang lebih sulit ya latihannya. "Kaki kalian harus lebih jauh lagi," kataku sambil memeragakan gerakannya.

"Di irama ini, kalian harus memperhatikan putarannya," aku memeragakan gerakan lain lagi. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

Ya. Begini lebih menyenangkan. Kalau aku berlatih, aku akan lupa dengan suasana rumah yang membosankan. Balet tidak pernah membosankan. Ya, begini saja.

"Yamato- _san_ , setelah latihan nanti mau ikut kami tidak? Midare- _chan_ ulang tahun hari ini dan kami mau merayakannya," Souza- _san_ menanyaiku, dan langsung kuterima dengan cepat. "Wah, bagus sekali. Jangan pulang dulu, ya?"

Hmm... aku harus menghubungi supirku. Kuberitahu dia kalau aku tidak perlu dijemput, kalau aku mau pergi dengan teman-temanku... Ah, tidak usah. Merepotkan saja. Akan kubiarkan supirku menunggu di studio sampai lama sekali.

"Yamato! Ayo melatih Clara-mu!" pelatih memanggilku. Kau segera menyahut dan berlatih, pokoknya aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya akan peduli pada Clara, dan pentas Natal, dan—

"Stop." Pelatih menghentikan latihanku. Ada apa? Apa aku salah gerakan? Tapi dari tadi gerakanku benar, kok.

"Ada apa, pelatih?"

Pelatih memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Gerakanmu semuanya tepat, tapi rasanya ada yang salah..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku juga kurang yakin, tapi..." pelatih menatapku serius. Ada apa ini? "Yamato, saat kau menari, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yang aku pikirkan?" Aku tidak mengerti. Aku menari dengan serius, memikirkan gerakan demi gerakan dengan cermat dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada gerakan yang salah—

"Ah, aku terlalu memperhatikan gerakanku, ya?" Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, memang itulah yang menjadi masalah. Pelatih mengangguk.

"Ya. Pasti itu masalahnya. Kau tidak biasanya begini, tapi barusan itu kau terlalu takut-takut. Kau terlalu khawatir akan membuat kesalahan. Menarilah seperti biasanya, Yamato," pelatih menasihatiku panjang lebar.

"Ya, Yamato. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau memerankan peran utama juga, 'kan?" Souza- _san_ ikut berkomentar.

Aku mengiyakan, lalu berlatih lagi. Sayangnya, berapa kali pun aku mengulangnya, pelatih tetap merasa tidak puas. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak. Aku sudah menghapal semua gerakannya, dan aku sudah menarikannya dengan benar, tapi sesuatu tetap terasa salah.

Sudahlah.

 **000**

"Dari mana saja kau?" lagi-lagi kakak sudah berada di kamarku. Oh, ada ibu juga di dalam.

"Dari rumah Midare- _chan_. Oh, aku juga beli beberapa novel. Kebetulan tadi aku lewat toko buku, kok." Aku memberikan tas belanjaku pada kakak. Kakak menerimanya, tapi kemudian langsung menaruhnya di sofa. Dia bahkan tidak melihat novel apa saja yang aku beli? "Kakak tidak penasaran, ya?"

"Kakak lebih penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Yamato," nada kakak berubah serius. Taruhan, sebentar lagi Mutsu akan dibawa-bawa lagi.

"Kau pergi ke rumah temanmu tanpa memberi kabar? Paling tidak beri tahu orang di rumah bahwa kau akan pulang terlambat!" Kali ini ibu yang berbicara. Wah wah, nada bicara ibu menakutkan...

"Tapi ini rumah Midare- _chan_! Bukan rumah orang biasa! Itu rumah keluarga Toushirou, bukan rumah keluarga rakyat jelata! Bagi kalian semua itulah yang paling penting, 'kan?!" Di luar dugaan, malah aku yang memberi mereka jalan untuk membuka topik itu. Tidak masalah. Tidak masalah.

Tidak. Ini masalah. Mataku mulai terasa panas. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam kakak.

"Kemarilah, Yamato," panggil ibu. Bertentangan dengan kemauanku (yang ingin melawan saja sampai akhir), badanku bergerak sendiri. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah duduk di samping ibu.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja," kata ibu.

Baiklah. Kalau ibu yang minta.

"Aku tidak menyukai Mutsu," kataku langsung. Kulirik sekilas, ekspresi kakak seperti mengatakan 'Oh, ya? Serius?' seolah dia tidak percaya. Kakak ini lucu sekali.

"Lalu?" pancing ibu. Aku menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan bicara.

"Dia orang yang membosankan. Dia dengan mudah menerima penawaranku yang konyol, bekerja tanpa dibayar. Dia tidak pernah marah saat aku mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya marah. Dia orang aneh yang mempelajari arti bunga. Dia orang aneh yang bekerja di musim panas tanpa menggunakan topi," ah, sial, jangan menangis sekarang, Yamato, kau harus melanjutkan ceritamu. Ibu harus mengerti seaneh apa manusia bernama Mutsu itu.

"Dia... dia orang aneh yang tetap bekerja meskipun sedang terluka, meskipun cuaca panas dan dia baru saja kehilangan banyak darah. Dia orang aneh yang—" ah sial, air mataku tidak mau berhenti. Kenapa aku menangis hanya karena hal seperti ini, sih?! "Dia orang aneh yang bunga favoritnya berarti 'selamat tinggal'..."

"DIA ORANG ANEH YANG PERGI, PADAHAL AKU YANG MENYURUHNYA BEKERJA DI SINI," ah, tapi yang memecatnya 'kan ayah. Kalau dibandingkan dengan ayah, memangnya aku punya kuasa apa? Hahaha... dunia memang lucu, ya?

Ditahan juga percuma. Air mataku malah hanya mengalir semakin deras. Memalukan. "POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK SUKA DIA!"

Kakak memelukku, berkali-kali membisikkan "sudah, sudah..." terus menerus. Meskipun terlihat tidak membantu, tapi aku merasa tenang. Masih menangis, sih, tapi rasanya aku lebih tenang. Melihat itu ibu berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, Nagasone."

Aku dan kakakku langsung berpandangan. Kompak, kami melihat ke arah pintu. Ya, benar. Ada ayah di sana. Alis ayah berkerut. Kira-kira itu apa artinya?

"Ya. Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau perbuat." Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, itulah yang ibu katakan pada ayah sebelum akhirnya ibu berlalu pergi. Ah, gawat, ibu keren sekali! Ayah tidak berkata apa-apa. Setelah ibu berkata begitu, ayah langsung pergi begitu saja. Syukurlah, kukira aku akan dimarahi dengan 'Untuk apa kau menangisi orang kelas rendah begitu? Ingat statusmu' atau kata-kata semacam itu.

Tapi tidak. Ayah hanya pergi begitu saja.

Jadi, yang barusan terjadi itu apa?

 **000**

Hal yang menyenangkan dari menjadi Clara adalah satu; tidak terlalu pusing dengan riasan. Kostum Clara hanyalah tutu yang terlihat seperti gaun tidur biasa, rambutnya digerai, dan riasannya ringan sekali. Ya, siapa sih yang mengenakan _make up_ lengkap saat sedang tidur?

Kontras dengan Clara, para penari Waltz of the Flower terlihat sangat heboh. Tutu mereka dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai bunga. Midare- _chan_ saja mengenakan kostum yang bentuknya menyerupai bunga Peoni (kalau aku tidak salah ingat). Yang membuat desain kostum untuk pertunjukan ini pasti profesional sekali. Yah, ini 'kan _Flandre_. Tidak mungkin pertunjukannya biasa saja.

"Gugup?" Souza- _san_ menyapaku. Kostum Sugar Plum Princess yang serba merah muda membuat Souza- _san_ tampak... seperti Souza- _san_? Entahlah, tapi Souza- _san_ memang selalu mengenakan pakaian serba merah muda sih.

"Nona Yamato? Apa nona Yamato ada di sini?" tiba-tiba salah satu kru panggung memanggilku. Aku segera menyahut. Kru itu menghampiriku. Yang ada di tangannya benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Dia menyerahkan padaku sebuah buket. _Buket bunga Anyelir._ Anyelir putih, pula.

"Terima kasih," kataku segera setelah menerimanya. Aku mempunyai bayangan siapa yang mengirimnya, tapi aku tetap mencari kartu. Atau apa pun. Dan aku menemukannya.

' _Aku datang untuk melihat bunga yang cantik.'_

Hanya ada satu kalimat itu. Di kartu yang tertera di buket itu, hanya ada satu kalimat itu. Ah, ternyata tidak. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, ada tulisan kecil (sudah tercoret pula) yang tertera di sisi lain kartu.

'Semoga beruntung'.

Aku menarik napas. 'Aku datang melihat bunga yang cantik', katamu?

"Tapi aku jadi Clara, loh," kataku sambil tertawa. Tidak relevan dengan kata 'tawa', air mataku juga ikut keluar. "Aku jadi Clara, bukan para bunga," kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Terima kasih, dasar bodoh..."

 **000**

Babak pertama Nutcracker sudah dimulai. Aku sudah berusaha, SANGAT BERUSAHA untuk fokus pada pementasanku, tapi pemikiran bahwa 'Mutsu ada di sini' membuat fokusku seakan rentan buyar. Sebentar-sebentar, aku melirik ke bangku penonton. Agak percuma karena area bangku penonton terlihat gelap jika dilihat dari panggung, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Tentu saja aku melakukannya diam-diam, seolah-olah itu adalah bagian dari naskah.

Masih babak pertama, paman Drosselmeyer memasuki panggung. Empat boneka yang cantik mulai menari, boneka Nutcracker pun keluar. Fritz merusakkan Nutcracker. Babak pertama sudah berlangsung lama, dan aku masih belum menemukan Mutsu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan Clara. Aku akan berada di panggung terus, lebih lama dari pemeran lain.

Tikus-tikus mulai masuk, begitu juga dengan pasukan kue jahe. Pasukan kue jahe sudah kalah. Nutcracker berubah menjadi seukuran manusia, kemudian menyerang pasukan tikus. Pemeran boneka yang lain muncul. Nutcracker mulai terluka. Ah, di sini aku harusnya melempar sandalku, ya? Yak, aku sudah melemparnya. Pasukan tikus kalah. Tidak, babak pertama sebentar lagi selesai. Jadi Mutsu sebenarnya datang atau tidak, sih?!

Nutcracker berubah menjadi pangeran. Aku dan Pangeran berjalan, masuk ke hutan. Para Snow Fairy menari. Aaahhh... begitu tarian Snow Fairy selesai, babak pertama juga akan selesai! Aku masih belum menemukannya juga!

Mutsu, kau di mana?

Istirahat sebelum babak kedua, aku kembali mengawasi bangku penonton. Percuma. Area bangku penonton malah terlihat lebih gelap jika dilihat dari samping panggung. Yah, sudahlah. Dengan kata lain, aku harus menunggu babak kedua dimulai!

 **000**

Babak kedua! Souza- _san_ keluar sebagai Sugar Plum Princess. Pesta dimulai. Pemeran Coklat, Kopi, Teh, dan Permen bergantian menari. Pemeran Gembala masuk, menari seolah dia sedang bermain seruling. Nah, setelah semua pesta ini, para Bunga akan masuk menarikan Waltz of the Flower.

Sugar Plum Princess mulai menari. Bagus, setelah tarian Sugar Plum Princess selesai, maka pementasan ini akan selesai juga. Berpura-pura mengajak penonton bertepuk tangan, aku masih tidak dapat menemukan Mutsu. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Bagaimana kalau—

Ah, sepertinya aku menemukannya. Orang itu, yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar itu, itu Mutsu, 'kan? Pasti Mutsu! Aku kenal rambut itu! Itu pasti dia!

Tapi kenapa dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar? Apa dia... tidak akan menunggu sampai pementasan selesai?

Tidak...

Tunggulah, Mutsu. Setelah kereta rusa ini menghilang dari panggung, maka pementasan ini akan selesai. Kenapa kau pergi sekarang? Kereta rusa, cepatlah! Kenapa musiknya lambat sekali? Sampai kapan aku harus melambai ke arah penonton begini? Kapan pementasan ini akan selesai?

Tidak bisa.

Kereta rusa sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari panggung. Harusnya setelah ini aku masih harus memberi salam, tapi...

"Maaf!" seruku. Pelatih berteriak memanggilku, begitu juga para penari lain. Maaf, tapi aku harus—

Tanpa aku sadari, aku terus berlari. Di luar sedang turun salju, rupanya. Mutsu masih di sana. Belum terlalu jauh. Aku masih bisa mengejarnya. Aku masih bisa!

"DASAR BODOH!" Suatu hari, aku akan menertawakan apa yang kulakukan ini. Berlari mengejar seorang pria, lalu memeluknya dari belakang begitu saja? Perempuan macam apa kamu, Yamato?

Yah, tidak apa-apa.

Kalau Mutsu, tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau kau mau menonton, tontonlah sampai selesai, bodoh!" Kalau di hadapan Mutsu, aku hanya bisa berbicara kasar begini, ya? Yamato bodoh. Aku harus mengubah kebiasaan ini. "Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Ah, nona..."

Tidak. Jangan panggil aku 'nona'.

"Panggil aku Yamato saja!"

Aku merasa bodoh. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. "Jangan pergi, Mutsu..."

"Nona..." Mutsu berbalik, melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Aw, ternyata kau bisa romantis juga, Mutsu? "Keluar masih dengan pakaian tipis seperti ini, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'nona'! Lagipula, gara-gara siapa aku jadi harus berlari keluar begini? Siapa yang tidak mau tinggal sampai pertunjukkan berakhir? Siapa?!" Karena sambil menangis, kata-kataku jadi terdengar aneh. Tidak terdengar ketus seperti yang tadinya aku inginkan, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Maaf," katanya. Entah kenapa, aku malah menangis lebih keras.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," kataku, "kau hanya perlu ada di sini saja. Jangan pergi... jangan..."

"Baiklah," katanya, dengan nada menggantung, lalu "Yamato."

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku memanggilku begitu, 'kan?"

"I-iya, sih..."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," kata Mutsu, lalu mulai memeriksa setiap kantong yang ada di bajunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. Mutsu hanya berkata 'sebentar' sambil tetap mencari entah apa. Akhirnya, dari salah satu kantong celananya, dia menarik sebuah pita. Mungkin itu pita yang sering dia gunakan untuk membuat buket bunga?

"Ah, ini saja," gumamnya. Aku jadi heran, dia ini sedang apa?

"Uh, maaf karena aku memakai yang seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan jadi begini, tapi..." Mutsu mengamit tangan kiriku. Tunggu, dia mau apa? "Aku pasti akan memberimu yang lebih pantas dari ini."

"Ini... apa?"

Mutsu tidak menjawab. Dia terbatuk sekali, lalu menatapku dalam.

"Sementara ini, anggap saja ini cincin."

"CI—" Oh, ya ampun. Apa Mutsu baru saja... melamarku?!

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah? Apa dia tidak akan—"

"Oh, tadi aku bertemu dengan beliau. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi... beliau tidak mengatakan apa-apa...?"

"Serius?"

"Ya... aku juga heran, loh. Saat aku meminta... uh, persetujuannya, beliau hanya bilang 'Terserah kau saja', jadi..."

Ayah tidak... melarang?

"Jadi, Yamato," kata Mutsu lagi, " _will you be my wife_?"

Ya ampun, Mutsu benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Te-tentu saja!"

Salju turun, angin dingin berhembus, percintaan antara seorang dari keluarga kaya raya dengan orang biasa, adegan berpelukan di tengah salju yang terlalu di dramatisir. Aku sudah sering melihatnya di drama dan film. Bagiku, semua itu membosankan. Terlalu drama. Tidak realistis. Mana mungkin kau bisa berpelukan di tengah salju seperti itu? Kau pasti mati kedinginan!

Tapi, ternyata aku salah.

Pertemuan kita bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit, selangkah demi selangkah, kita jadi kebih dekat. Kini, aku dengan cincin—pita yang kini melingkar di jariku, masih mengenakan tutu tipisku, ditambah dengan mantelnya yang ia berikan padaku, di dalam dekapannya...

...aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Maaf karena jatuhnya jadi kayak orific, jadinya panjang kayak novel dan drama banget kayak shoujo manga QAQ Telat pula OTL dan adegan terakhir itu bohong. Kalau memang dingin ya pasti kita tetap kedinginan lah, mau lagi sama siapa juga *author sensi* *author gak kuat dingin*

Prompt-nya adalah, (singkatnya) orang kaya yang jatuh cinta pada seorang florist, tapi keluarganya menentang karena perbedaan status. Yah, sebenarnya masih lebih spesifik lagi, tapi sudahlah— #EH

Untuk yang meminta prompt ini, semoga ini cukup memuaskan, ya OwO Ma-maaf kalau saya jadi terkesan sok tahu, atau apa... MAAF QAQ

(ih saya ternyata gak pinter bikin romens ._.)


End file.
